


The Tipping Point

by AmazingKaylee



Series: The Tipping Point [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKaylee/pseuds/AmazingKaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your mussed hair and bleary eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tipping Point

Your eyes open, blinking at the morning light that shines in through the gap in the hotel room curtain. You roll over and are somewhat surprised to see another person in your bed before remembering how everyone had to double up because of the size of the only hotel in this tiny town in which your team was working a case. 

You had decided to share the room with Spencer after JJ and Prentiss had already claimed a room together. After all, you and Spencer were close friends, so it shouldn't be awkward to share a bed. 

And it wasn't. He offered to take the floor but you insisted he just share the bed with you. He then decided to sleep on top of the comforter, using a spare blanket to stay warm to make sure that you each had your own personal space through the night. 

Now facing Spencer, you find yourself watching him sleep, taking note of his deep breaths and how peaceful he looks without his brain churning at a million miles a minute. You don't want to wake him but you know you'll need to be meeting the team soon so you reach out to gently shake him awake. 

"Spence. Spencer." You pause, waiting for him to wake up. "Spencer we have to meet the team in 30 minutes. Wake up sleepy head!" You nudge him harder and with a quick, deep breath he finally rolls onto his back and attempts to open his eyes. 

"Good morning, sunshine," you giggle, watching him struggle to sit up while still half asleep. 

"Morning." Spencer props himself up on his elbows and turns to look at you through eyes squinting at the morning sun. 

"I expected you to be a more of a morning person, but I was obviously wrong. This crazy hair of yours is definitely a look though. I kinda like it." You reach out, tousling it more. You are surprised at the softness of his (currently) shorter strands and find yourself absently continuing to run your hand through his hair. 

"That feels really nice, but if you keep doing that it's going to put me back to sleep and then we'll definitely be late." Spencer says, leaning into your touch with eyes closed and a slight smile on his still sleepy face. "I might have to keep you around to do this sometime when I have trouble falling asleep. Seems like it would do the trick pretty quickly."

You laugh and reluctantly get up out of the bed, slipping into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Your thoughts swirl with images of Spencer's adorable sleepy smile when you stroked his hair and what it might be like to have your fingers wound into his hair more tightly, laying side by side, lips crashing together--

You stop yourself, splashing water on your face. Spencer is your friend, and your coworker. It can't do you any good to start thinking of him like this now. 

You finish getting ready and head back into the main part of the hotel room to find spencer waiting by the door ready to walk down with you. You feel his eyes linger on you as you pack your toiletries back into your go bag. When you meet him at the door, he opens the door and offers you his arm, saying, "Our coffee awaits."

As you walk out the door to meet your team you can't help but think that maybe something shifted in your friendship overnight. Maybe it's just a silly woman's childish hope, but this night may be the tipping point that brings each of you to see the other as not just a great friend, but something decidedly more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, and only my third attempt at writing fanfiction so feedback would be appreciated, but please, be gentle!


End file.
